<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What in Hybrid-Tarnation by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021962">What in Hybrid-Tarnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Breeding, Hybrid Kitties, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Milking, Shameless Smut, Top Lee Taeyong, Voyeurism, in this house we appreciate Ten's intelligence, maybe a little taboo?, ten and taeyong are actually in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one thing to own a hybrid shelter, it’s another to run one, and Johnny likes to think he’s seen it all. But it can get tough sometimes, and not in the ways that others think.<br/>[Enter Ten and Taeyong]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What in Hybrid-Tarnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Completely self-indulgent and inspired by the XXXTENTACION song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s one thing to own a hybrid shelter, it’s another to run a hybrid shelter, and Johnny likes to think he’s seen it all. He and his husband started their shelter because they were tired of seeing the mistreatment of hybrids, from the conditions in stores to the de-humanization. Their shelter is outfitted to help hybrids of all breeds, help them learn life skills, give them a home, emancipation papers, whatever they can do to help them survive in their harsh society. But it can get tough sometimes, and not in the ways that others think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny glances up at his husband as he walks in, “Well, one of our kitties is in rut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the first time they’re dealing with a hybrid in their heat/rut cycle. They have toys for the hybrids to relieve themselves with, of course, they aren’t completely cruel. But they have enough experience to know that a hybrid that isn’t satisfied is gonna be hard to cooperate with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your favorite rescue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil hums and sits beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He trashed his room and tossed the toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good.” Taeil leans back in his seat. They’re sitting behind a one-way mirror, looking into a nursery, watching a black cat hybrid lounging on a bed of blankets, black and white kitten hybrids squirm over him, pushing and tussling. Little ears perked up, tails straight up in the air behind them. Their mother is shirtless and from the looks of it, trying to nap, tail tapping lightly against the floor. The kittens are all shirtless too, wearing nothing but shorts. They look about 2 years old in their human forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny turns to Taeil with a bewildered expression. “What about the kittens? We should take them out, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to hurt his babies and I’m pretty sure Ten would claw your eyes out before letting you take them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found the cat couple one night while out on date night, and managed to catch them by luring them into their van with shrimp. Getting them into their shelter was a whole nother story and Johnny ended up with many, many scratches. They separated them, to abide by the law, and didn’t figure out that the cats were mated until Ten popped out little mixed kittens two months after bringing them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two cats were initially hostile with them, but as Johnny and Taeil continued to come in and feed them and talk to them, they grew warmer. Rescues are usually feral and have little to no communication skills, let alone the ability to read or write or talk. And as they gradually learn to speak and interact, they’re moved to the shelter dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong understands when he’s being spoken to and what is being said to him, but doesn’t quite know how to respond, usually emitting weird noises to communicate. Ten, on the other hand, is a lot smarter than the average hybrid. He’s able to understand what’s being said to him and give answers, complex answers. It’s how Taeil and Johnny learned the hybrids’ names in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny hesitates before pressing on the intercom of the room. “Hi, Ten. It’s Johnny, your favorite person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hybrid looks towards the mirror and smiles. His kittens shift into their little animal forms and huddle close to his stomach, looking around confused as to where the voice is coming from. “Hi hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten quirks a brow and unconsciously wraps an arm around his kittens, holding them close. “Problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong is going into rut and he wants to be with you, but we wanted to know if you’re okay with letting him into your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten’s expression grows concerned at the mention of his mate and he looks down at his one-month-old kittens, who are pushing at each other to get at his teats. He glances back up at them and nods, “It’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll let him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns off the intercom and Ten sits up, his kittens plop onto his lap and mewl, trying to reach his chest. He pets their little heads and sets them aside on the nest of blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny glances at Taeil, hesitating to press the button to open the hatch between the hybrid’s rooms. Taeil quirks a brow, “What you looking at me for? He said ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johnny continues to hesitate, Taeil rolls his eyes and reaches across the dash, entering the pin to unlock the hatch. He stands and makes for the door, “There. Let’s go check on the others.” Johnny stays put.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And watch those two get it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny flushes red, “Just to make sure the babies aren’t accidentally hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband has weird kinks,” Taeil sighs as he walks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shushes his kittens and looks towards the hatch as it opens on the far wall. He flicks his ears, trying to hear his mate and shifts into his cat form when he hears claws clinking against the metal chute and drawing closer. His kittens lean up to try and latch onto his teats, but he doesn’t lay down for them. His attention is completely fixated on his mate. The white cat lumbers into the room and quickens his pace when their eyes meet. There isn’t a shred of hesitation in his eyes, only lust burns in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong runs over to him and mounts him immediately, biting the scruff of his neck. Ten presents himself instinctively, moving his tail aside, meowing at the pain of the hold, his hind legs kicking and marching in place. Their kittens mew and clamber closer, pawing at their mother. Taeyong growls low in his throat but the kittens don’t understand and keep mewing. He curls and growls again when he finally enters his mate. Ten hisses at the pain and the pair roll over, shifting as they do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten mewls, his abdomen flexing, and a sweat building on his skin. His shorts are pulled down below his hips, but his privates are still covered up, though not for long. Taeyong yanks them down, all while kissing along Ten’s frame, over his shoulder, over the curve of his waist. Ten lays his head down, kicking the shorts off from around his ankles. The two cat hybrids are about the same height, but for some reason, Taeyong seems to be proportionally larger, bigger than his lithe mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Taeyong’s growls are echoing in the little nursery, one of his hands slips between Ten’s supple thighs, his fingers dip in the plush muscle, and the leg is lifted with ease, giving Johnny a good view of the hybrid’s cock disappearing into Ten. He tries averting his eyes and focusing on the kittens, which have all shifted like their parents. Two of them lay down in front of their mother and attach themselves to his teats, nursing, the other two lay huddled near the edge of the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong rocks his hips forward, nose pressed to Ten’s neck, lips pulled back, pressing his bared teeth to the honey column. Ten screws his eyes shut, features in a half grimace, sensations being pulled two ways. His kittens are so eagerly eating, their barbed little tongues scratching his nipples, and his mate’s hard cock pushing and pulling his insides. And he doesn’t know where to put his hands, whether to hold his kittens close or reach back and pull Taeyong closer, they settle on bunching up blankets between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten can feel himself grow harder, the further Taeyong pushes himself, far enough for his cock to completely sheath, for his balls to rest snug against his taint, and the feeling of his sharp teeth, pressing against his neck, nothing makes the cat in him mewl louder. He grits his teeth, he’s so full, so warm, he wants more kittens. Taeyong circles his hips, grinding his shaft against his prostate and the cervix of his womb, the head, dripping pre-cum, nearly breaches the ring. If he cums now, Ten will definitely be bearing more kittens in another two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong lets go of Ten’s thigh, his mate obediently keeps his leg held up despite the way he’s quivering, he palms at Ten’s lower stomach, feeling at the slight indentation of his cock buried in him. He purrs in satisfaction and ruts his hips forward, making the bulbous tip of his pulsing hardness split the second ring open around him slowly, steadily. Ten yowls in pleasure, messing up his nest as he claws and grips for something to hold onto. Taeyong runs his hand up over his abdomen to try and toy with Ten’s teats, his kittens are in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the two by the scruff of their necks and pulls them away from their mother. The two whine, their lips popping off Ten’s brown, hardened nipples. Milk trickles from both the corners of their plump little lips and from the source, over Ten’s chest in thin white streams. They try crawling closer, despite their father’s arm keeping them back. Ten pants and hugs onto Taeyong’s arm, he’s so rough with him and still so gentle with their kittens. He wants more, he needs more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lulu, Markie. Naptime, babies,” he manages to whisper to the two kittens. They mew softly and shift into their little cat forms, joining their other sleeping siblings, Sicheng and Jisung. Ten twists his torso around, keeping his ass pressed snug against Taeyong’s pelvis. His mate leans down, licking up the trickles of milk, the barbs of his tongue scratch delicious, Ten arches his back automatically up into Taeyong’s maw. And then his lips wrap around one of his swollen, sensitive nipples and Ten loses it, body tensing up and locking up as he orgasms on Taeyong’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sucks, suctioning his cheeks for the taste of his beautiful mate, even as his cock is held in a vice grip, even as he growls, cumming and filling Ten’s womb directly with his seed. Crystal tears pool at the corners of his eyes, another orgasm ripping through him at the sensation of being filled completely, literally to the brim. Taeyong’s cock keeps him plugged up as he keeps suckling, brushing his sharp teeth against the supple flesh of his teat. Ten runs his hands through his mate’s white hair, stops when his fingers bump into his ears, standing straight on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tails find each other and intertwine, Taeyong lets go of Ten’s teat, admires the way it plops and waves ripple through. He gropes Ten’s thigh appreciatively, lowering it so it rests on his thigh between his legs. Ten blinks away his tears and runs his hands down to rest on the nape of Taeyong’s neck, pulls him close, kissing him desperately. Taeyong purrs, rut sated for now. They break the kiss and mew softly to each other, nuzzling their noses together, so deeply in love, evident in the way Taeyong looks at Ten like he hung all the stars in the universe, in the way Ten smiles so fondly, eyes creasing into half-moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny doesn’t understand a word of what they’re saying and he’s really too occupied to try and find out. He knows Taeil is probably gonna shame him for growing aroused at two of their rescues mating, but getting his husband’s help to relieve himself is his biggest concern as he leaves the observation room behind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>